prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Korea (South)/@comment-121.156.222.212-20170814100353
I would like to raise my voice for some critical modifications desired on this page based on my study and several recent experiences in South Korea.. Most of the prepaid SIM in Korea offers very fast and various LTE services. Exactly like other countries, it can be very easily purchased and used with any of the unlocked LTE/WCDMA smartphones. However, this page describes very negatively, and exaggeratedly about the government regulations and old time techniques that actually happened long time ago. For example, when it says “it takes take up to 3 working days” to verify personal information before activation or “S. Korea use to run whitelist scheme…” it can be explained as additional historical reference, yet it is appeared as one of the representative information regarding to the theme and this must be corrected. I understand this website is mainly for the tourists to S. Korea so it makes sense that there is some information about the wifi vouchers regardless the title is prepaid SIM. But if the title is so, then it makes more sense that the sub-category under the prepaid SIM should be ordered from KT Mmobile, KT Mobile Rental (Unlimited Data) and then KT Olleh SIMple. The thing is, Olleh SIMple is extremely difficult plan to use for foreigners who are just visiting and I assume this product is not meant for them based on the concept of it’s way to get, register and use. They don’t have English website, no translations, moreover you never can get it even from the airport. They only have 5 places in downtown Seoul (where they call Global Store) with English services. The KT stores in the airports are not the Global Stores you may buy Olleh SIMple. Yes, still there are some people I heard that actually bought and using this product but only when they stay in S. Korea for pretty much long time. But putting this product as representative plan on this webpage for other short time visitors/tourists out there would make them more confused and not the general way to get an idea I would humbly say. What actually happens when people arrive in Incheon Airport (major one) is just simply go to any CVS in the airport and buy KT Mmobile SIM or go to airport KT store and buy unlimited SIM and those ways are absolutely dominant. Of course there are a bit cheaper prices of MVNOs but those are limited to make online reservation and make an in person visit to certain places (ex. Hongdae). In Korea, it is highly recommended to buy SIM at the airport or online in advance otherwise it gets very difficult to find places where people can buy in downtown or anywhere else. It particularly says that you can get it from 7-11 anywhere in Myongdong, Dongdaemun or Hongdae. Yes, I’ve seen some of the stores but other than those certain places mentioned, it is very rare to find. KT unlimited data exclusive product which you can get from the airport KT Mobile rental desk has its speed of 5Mbps. I heard that there are some other unlimited data plans but i I have only seen 5Mbps plans and no others. KT Mmobile prepaid SIM already offers 4G LTE but the article says it’s 3G WCDMA. Their webpage explains more and it actually has 100Mbps of speed which makes perfect sense as LTE service and that’s why it became my all time favorite from my several experiences.